


Coming True

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is surprised to discover that Severus has encouraged Charity to grant one of her wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venturous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/gifts).



> Written on 9 April 2012 in response to [venturous1](http://venturous1.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Charity/Sinistra: starlight, surprise, surrender_.

"—which is why I never surrender an opportunity to learn," Charity concluded, as Severus nodded.

"Too bad our brats don't feel the same," he said, rising.

Aurora smiled at Severus' ill-temper, thinking that it was very like that of anyone in her family; her people were all dark-haired, taciturn, and sober in every way, especially their dress. _And unlike Severus, they're no fun to be around_.

They weren't like Charity, who was lingering over the tea she'd poured for herself at the beginning of the staff meeting while everyone else left the room. Aurora lingered, as well; she couldn't help but find Charity's blonde hair, sunny disposition—to which even Severus, it seemed, was not immune—and colourful dress attractive. She was a bright star amidst them, and her presence warmed Aurora.

"You're not in a hurry, I see," Charity said, interrupting her thoughts.

"No, apparently not." Aurora blushed.

Charity smiled and began to hum.

Blushing more deeply, Aurora provided the words to Charity's tune. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight—I believe that was the very first rhyme I ever learned."

Charity stopped humming and beamed at her. "I'm not surprised. . . . I wish I may, I wish I might . . . ."

As Charity's voice trailed off, her gaze remain fixed upon Aurora's face, and Aurora felt it flame. _She's surely not flirting with me?_

"Have the wish," Charity continued, "I wish tonight."

Aurora's throat went dry.

"Severus tells me that you enjoy walking the Astronomy Tower at night."

"Does he?" Aurora asked, wondering if Severus had been indiscreet. _He was only just teasing me the other day about my mooning over Char_ —

"Would you like to show _me_ the stars, Aurora? I'm sure I'd see something . . . interesting with you there to teach me."

 _He did say something to her. I know it_ , thought Aurora, her heart pounding as she replied, "And you never surrender an opportunity to . . . learn." 

"That's right, but upon occasion," Charity said, rising, "I do enjoy a good surrender."

 _Oh, Severus, I'm going to kill you_. Aurora bit her lip. _But not tonight. Tonight, it seems, is for wishes_.


End file.
